happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mole's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between The Mole and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview The Mole causes a lot of trouble towards the other characters, as he is blind, and for the most part, oblivious to what he is doing. Despite this, he seems to be fond of most characters he interacts with, Splendid being the main exception. Cuddles The Mole and Cuddles seem to get along for the most part. In Home is Where The Hurt Is they cut down wood logs for Giggles' house together. In In a Jam The Mole operates on Cuddles at a blood drive, and pays him once he takes part, but accidentally turns him into a chair at the end of the episode. Giggles Giggles and The Mole also seem to be friends, and The Mole may have a re-occurring crush on her. He was originally meant to take her on a date in Blind Date, but The Mole took Lumpy accidentally instead. They went on a more successful date in Cold Hearted. Giggles also trusted The Mole to clean up the environment with her in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Toothy Toothy and The Mole rarely interact. It can be presumed that Toothy bought his surfboard from The Mole's surfboard shack in Wipe Out. The Mole was also likely awed by Toothy's wondrous singing like everyone else in Class Act. However, Toothy seemed horrified when The Mole drove through his house in Spare Tire. Lumpy Main article: Lumpy-The Mole Relationship Lumpy and The Mole appear to be good friends, as seen in episodes such as A Hole Lotta Love and Concrete Solution. However, some of their interactions aren't so friendly such as Don't Yank My Chain. Petunia Petunia's only interaction with The Mole occurred in Pitchin' Impossible where she seemed confused as to why The Mole would want to play in the pitching game. Handy Main article: Handy-The Mole Relationship Handy seems to be very good friends with The Mole, and seems to be one of only two characters he genuinely cares about. They go on a road trip together in Don't Yank My Chain, and work together in Concrete Solution. Splendid Main article: The Mole-Splendid Relationship Splendid is obviously not fond of The Mole. He kills him with no remorse whatsoever in Gems the Breaks, and is obviously annoyed that he is paired with him in See What Develops, and goes to great lengths to stop him when The Mole accidentally took a photo of him transforming. Sniffles Sniffles seems to like The Mole, as they were seen hanging out together in A Hole Lotta Love, and are occasionally seen together in large group scenes. However, Sniffles was horrified when The Mole mistook his foot for a piece of litter in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Pop and Cub Neither Pop nor Cub have much to do with The Mole. Pop hired him, Sniffles and Lumpy to look for Cub in A Hole Lotta Love, and the trio (with the exception of Lumpy) obliged. The Mole was Cub's paramedic in A Sucker For Love and gave him a lollipop to cheer him up when he started crying. Flaky The Mole and Flaky rarely interact. The Mole was hired by Flaky to help out at Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal. The Mole also gave her a surfboard in Wipe Out. Nutty Nutty and The Mole do not interact often. Their main interaction occurs in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode). The Mole's self-explanatory name and Nutty's video game addiction would only end in disaster for the former. The Mole was seen treating up Nutty in A Sucker for Love, after the latter had injured himself while blowing gum with glass shards. On another medical note, The Mole took Nutty's blood ''In a Jam. ''The Mole also gave Nutty his surfboard in Wipe Out. Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty will steal from The Mole like any other character, examples being Buns of Steal and Don't Yank My Chain. Disco Bear The Mole gave Disco Bear a haircut in Easy Comb, Easy Go on two occasions, the first attempt ending horribly, and the second seemingly better, with Disco Bear voicing his impression. Flippy The Mole may be friendly with Flippy to a small extent, as he was seen helping out at his birthday party in Party Animal and Flippy seemed pleased to see him and the other characters there. Russell Russell's only interaction with The Mole was in A Sight for Sore Eyes where Russell picked The Mole up from the ground and apologized for bumping into him. Mime The Mole appears to be oblivious to Mime, as The Mole is blind and Mime is mute. Mime went trick-or-treating too his door in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, where The Mole seemed oblivious to Mime being there. Mime was also The Mole's customer in Chew Said a Mouthful. Cro-Marmot The Mole and Cro-Marmot have only interacted twice. In Wingin' It, The Mole obliviously scans Cro-Marmot in at the airport. In Wipe Out, The Mole presented Cro-Marmot with his surfing trophy. Trivia *He has yet to interact with Lammy and Mr. Pickels.